This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SIB is a significant human health problem which is on the rise among teenagers and young adults. A small percentage of normally reared, adult male rhesus monkeys spontaneously develop SIB. In this subproject, we examined the short- and long-term effects of a relocation stress on behavior and hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal function in rhesus monkeys with and without SIB. The monkeys had been housed for many years in floor-to-ceiling pens in an old building. When the building was reexamined and slated for demolition, the monkeys were moved to a new building. Because the monkeys were to be housed in rooms with different caging arrangements and unfamiliar animals, the move was expected to be stressful. Behavioral assessments were conducted during daylight and evening hours, and samples of plasma, saliva, and hair were collected before, immediately after and 1 year following the move.